<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ricordi di "Una normale famiglia di supereroi" by PiccolaPker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26358829">Ricordi di "Una normale famiglia di supereroi"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiccolaPker/pseuds/PiccolaPker'>PiccolaPker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Disney - All Media Types, Incredibles (Pixar Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childhood Memories, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Fun, Funny, Meet the Family, Memories, Minor Original Character(s), Missing Scene, Missing Scene Collection, One Shot Collection, Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:47:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26358829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiccolaPker/pseuds/PiccolaPker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dopo una "normale" giornata in una "normale" famiglia di supereroi, Bob e Elen si rilassano sul divano lasciandosi andare ai ricordi...<br/>Come hanno scoperto i poteri dei loro figli? E come reagirono i loro genitori quando mostrarono i propri per la prima volta?<br/>Sì, nel film ci hanno mostrato come Jack Jack abbia tormentato la povera baby sitter Kari quando ha mostrato la prima volta le sue straordinarie capacità, ma la scoperta di superpoteri è una fase importante nella vita di ogni supereroe, e merita di venire raccontata...<br/>Preparatevi dunque a scoprire i retroscena di Flash, Violetta, Elen e Bob!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bob "Mr. Incredible" Parr/Helen "Elastigirl" Parr</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Una serata di nostalgia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Storia pubblicata in origine su EFP sotto il nick di hinata 92 (non ho rubato nulla, negli anni ho solo cambiato nickname) dal 10/11/2012 al 21/04/2013.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Ricordi di “Una normale famiglia di supereroi”</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Una serata di nostalgia</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>« Uff… un’altra faticosa giornata è finita… »</p><p>« Già… »</p><p> </p><p>Bob si adagiò sul divano costruito apposta per lui. Qualunque altro sofà, al suo posto, si sarebbe quantomeno spezzato in due, ma quello era costruito con fibre di carbonio rinforzato. Un accorgimento necessario in una famiglia come quella dei Parr.</p><p> </p><p>Elen si voltò un attimo in direzione delle camere dei figli:« Non sono carini? »</p><p>Il marito alzò gli occhi al soffitto:« Oh sì. Quando dormono! »</p><p> </p><p>Poi fece alla moglie un sorrisone complice. Era bello scoprirsi innamorati dopo tanti anni, lo era ancora di più da quando il loro affetto era stato messo a dura prova da quel pazzo di Sindrome. Ma era finita. Ora erano tornati a essere solo una normale famiglia. Con le loro solite stramberie, d’accordo, ma nulla di più.</p><p> </p><p>« Certo che è stato difficile adattarsi ai nuovi poteri di Jack Jack… »</p><p>Elastigirl sospirò:« Non me ne parlare! Oggi ti sei perso quando ha preso fuoco all’asilo facendo scattare l’allarme antincendio! »</p><p>« Di nuovo? Ma quando capirà che se si sente in imbarazzo <em>non deve incendiarsi?</em> »</p><p>« Credo fra qualche annetto… e non escludo che i problemi non si ripresentino quando entrerà nell’adolescenza! »</p><p>Mr Incredibile si mise le mani nei capelli:« Non farmici pensare, ti prego! Per il momento mi basta e mi avanza Violetta! Anche se credo che Flash ci sia molto vicino… »</p><p>« Bè, dai, apprezziamo lo sforzo del piccolo… ormai si trasforma solo in casa e siamo anche quasi riusciti a convincerlo a non teletrasportarsi in giro… »</p><p>« Mi chiedo da chi li abbia presi tutti quei poteri… e che razza di supereroe diventerà da grande… »</p><p>Elen sorrise e abbracciò il marito. Senza spostarsi dalla poltrona, direttamente allungando le braccia.</p><p>« Credo che non dimenticherò mai le telefonate di Kari… »</p><p>Bob rise:« Ancora mi chiedo come hai potuto chiamare una baby sitter come quella! »</p><p>« Non l’ho chiamata io, l’hanno fatto i ragazzi! Nessuno di noi si aspettava certamente che Jack Jack mostrasse i suoi poteri proprio l’unica volta che non lo sorvegliavamo di persona! »</p><p>Bob sospirò:« Sì, in effetti con Violetta e Flash la situazione era stata un po’ più… tranquilla! »</p><p>« Ma non troppo. »</p><p>« Ma non troppo, hai ragione! »</p><p>« Te lo ricordi ancora? »</p><p>« E come potrei scordamelo… »</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Mamma, hai messo mio fratello nel forno?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Mamma, hai messo mio fratello nel forno?</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Bob sorrise: « Te lo ricordi Flash? »</p><p>Helen alzò gli occhi al cielo: « Più che altro credo che se lo ricordi mia madre! »</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Violetta, tenera bimba di quattro anni, si aggira per casa giocando con le bambole, mentre Helen mostra orgogliosa a sua madre l’ultimogenito di casa Parr.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Oh, amore, è bellissimo il mio nipotino! »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« E già… nove mesi di duro lavoro, ma pare che ne sia valsa la pena! »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« E avete già deciso come chiamarlo? »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Bob proponeva Jack Jack, ma non ne siamo ancora sicuri… »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Le due donne si allontanano tranquille, lasciando il piccolo frugoletto biondo nella culla. Dopo poco tempo Violetta entra nella stanza dove si trovano la mamma e la nonna.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Mamma? »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Sì, tesoro, dimmi! »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Hai messo il mio fratellino nuovo nel forno? »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« No… come ti salta in mente quest’idea? »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Bè, nella culla ci sono fuoco e fumo… »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« COSA??? »</em>
</p><p><em>Le due donne si precipitano nella stanza del piccolo. In effetti la culla è in fiamme. Senza pensarci due volte Helen allunga le braccia e afferra il bambino portandolo in salvo, beccandosi un’occhiataccia di sua madre che </em>“queste stramberie da supereroi”<em> non le ha mai sopportate.</em></p><p>
  <em>« Il piccolo sta bene? »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Helen guarda il figlio con preoccupazione: « Sembra di sì, ma ancora non capisco cosa possa essere successo… »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La donna culla il bebè fra le braccia per calmarlo, anche se il bambino è tutto fuorché agitato. Anzi, sorride felice e muove braccia e gambe. Anche troppo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Ma cosa… »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Helen, tuo figlio va a batterie? »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il bambino muove braccia e gambe ritmicamente a una velocità impressionante. Dalla sua tutina inizia a levarsi un filo di fumo, che la neo-mamma prontamente spegne. La nonna e la sorellina del piccolo si guardano molto perplesse.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Helen sospira: « L’attrito… l’attrito fa prendere fuoco alla tutina! Oh, cavolo, temo che dovrò andare da Edna per fargli fare delle tutine apposite! »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La nonna sospira: « No… un altro nipotino strano! »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Helen la fulmina con lo sguardo: « Strano o non strano, è tuo nipote, chiaro? Non voglio più sentire questa storia, ne abbiamo già parlato! »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Violetta si avvicina al fratellino: « Allora quando imparerà a camminare sarà un fulmine! »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La nonna alza gli occhi al cielo, immaginando la fatica che dovrà fare per tenergli dietro.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Flash. »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Helen sorride cullando il piccolo: « Che ne dite se invece lo chiamassimo Flash? »</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Bob ridacchiò: « Col nome sono stato subito d’accordo… ma che fatica stargli dietro durante i primi passi! »</p><p>Helen sospirò: « Abbiamo impiegato mesi per rallentarlo abbastanza da poter uscire di casa senza attirare troppo l’attenzione! »</p><p>« E alla fine anche tua mamma ha smesso di guardare i suoi nipotini come se fossero fenomeni da baraccone… »</p><p>« Bob… sai che devi avere pazienza, lei non ha superpoteri! È solo spaventata dall’idea che qualcuno di noi si faccia male in qualche “pazzia supereroica”, come le chiama lei! »</p><p>« Sì, sì, la conosco la solfa, è da quando siamo sposati che me lo ripeti… »</p><p>Helen sorrise: « Se ripenso allo spavento che le è preso quando ha visto per la prima volta i poteri di Violetta… »</p><p>« Anche lei ci ha fatto penare, eh? »</p><p>Helen guardò con tenerezza verso la camera dei figli.</p><p>« Chi di noi non l’ha fatto? »</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Amore,come do la pappa alla bimba?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Amore,come do la pappa alla bimba?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>« E Violetta? »</p><p>Helen rise: « Oh, Violetta ci ha fatto penare fin da subito! Ti ricordi quando si è resa invisibile per la prima volta? Eravamo ancora in ospedale… credo non dimenticherò mai la faccia dell’infermiera che fuggiva dal reparto perché il neonato le era scomparsa sotto agli occhi! »</p><p>Bob alzò gli occhi al cielo: « Il Governo dovette intervenire subito per mettere tutto a tacere… ma la cosa che mi ricordo meglio è stata la prima volta che le abbiamo dato la pappa! »</p><p>« E già… »</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>La piccola Violetta si agita sul seggiolone. Sembra che non le piaccia molto stare lì. Helen si avvicina con un enorme sorrisone sul viso e un piattino in mano.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Allora, oggi proviamo l’omogeneizzato, va bene, Violetta? »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La bimba non risponde, ovviamente, ma la sua espressione non è molto entusiasta.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Helen prende il primo cucchiaino di pappa: « Dì “aaaah”… »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Faticosamente la giovane mamma riesce a far inghiottire il composto alla piccola, ma dalle sue espressioni non pare che le sia piaciuto molto. Tuttavia Helen non demorde e riempie un altro cucchiaio.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Brava la mia Violetta! Su, di nuovo, dì… eh? »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Prima che il cucchiaio di avvicini alla bocca della neonata, questo rimbalza. Sorpresa, Helen cerca di toccare la figlia, ma scopre di non poter avvicinare la mano, quasi ci fosse un muro invisibile.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Tesoro? Puoi venire un attimo? »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Sono appena uscito dalla doccia, che c’è? »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Credo di aver bisogno della tua superforza per poter dare la pappa a Violetta… »</em>
</p><p> </p><p>« Ahahah!!! Non sia che faccia ho fatto, quando mi hai detto quello! »</p><p>« Bob, fai piano, che i piccoli dormono! »</p><p>« Ops, hai ragione! Bè, dai, direi che i danni più grossi li abbiamo ricordati tutti… »</p><p>Helen si risistemò sul divano: « Sì, direi di sì… »</p><p>Bob le si avvicinò e l’abbracciò: « Sono stati fortunati ad avere dei genitori comprensivi… »</p><p>La donna sospirò: « Più fortunati di me, di sicuro… la conosci mia madre, no? »</p><p>« Sì, ma non mi hai mai raccontato tutto… »</p><p>« Sicuro di volerlo sapere? »</p><p>« Sei mia moglie, non ho paura di nulla che ti riguardi… »</p><p>Helen sospirò ancora: « E allora mettiti comodo, è una storia complicata… »</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Piuttosto che baciarti scappo!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Piuttosto che baciarti scappo!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Helen sospirò. Non aveva avuto un’infanzia facile e non le faceva piacere ricordarlo.</p><p>« Come ben sai, Bob, nella mia famiglia sono l’unica con dei poteri. Né mia madre né mio padre ne hanno, e non è stato facile per loro accettarlo… »</p><p>Bob guardò la moglie comprensivo e lei, con un po’ di fatica, trovò il coraggio per continuare il discorso.</p><p>« Pare che avessi pochi mesi quando i miei genitori notarono che qualcosa in me non andava. Mia madre mi vide allungare le braccia per afferrare il biberon e mio padre la ritrovò svenuta a terra… per mesi, quando lo raccontava, venne accusata di essere una visionaria, forse a un certo punto pensò davvero di esserlo. A un anno però ci ricascai, stavolta in presenza anche di mio padre. Ovviamente a quel punto mi portarono da medici e specialisti vari, convinti che si trattasse di una malattia. Nel frattempo, però, per evitare scandali, mi tenevano chiusa in casa, lontano dagli altri bambini e dai parenti. Erano altri tempi, dove una diceria o una voce poteva davvero rovinare una famiglia… »</p><p>Bob l’abbracciò teneramente. Helen si lasciò cullare per qualche secondo, per trovare la forza di continuare.</p><p>« A forza di girare da un medico all’altro, i miei genitori attirarono l’attenzione del governo, che si offrì di aiutarmi a “gestire” i miei poteri in cambio di una futura collaborazione come supereroina. Io ero entusiasta, ma i miei rifiutarono. <em>Non sono cose adatte a una signorina,</em> mi dicevano, <em>la lotta al crimine è una cosa da uomini, tu non ne saresti in grado, ti faresti solo ammazzare, vuoi davvero darci una tomba su cui piangerti invece che dei bei nipotini come tutte le persone normali?</em> Normale… quanto odiavo quella parola… »</p><p>« E poi? »</p><p>« Poi un giorno combinai un guaio più grosso del solito. Avevo tredici anni e un signorino di buona famiglia tentò di provarci con me a scuola. Sai, lo stereotipo della ragazzina, all’epoca, lo faceva pensare che non mi sarei ribellata a quel bacio… invece mi divincolai dalla sua stretta con i miei poteri e gli tirai un pugno così forte che lo stesi! »</p><p>Bob rise: « Oh, quanto avrei voluto vederti! »</p><p>Helen sorrise: « Io invece non avevo il coraggio di farmi vedere dai miei! Avrei voluto sparire, un po’ come la nostra Violetta! Anche se avevo agito per legittima difesa, a loro non sarebbe importato. Avevo usato i miei poteri in pubblico, violando ogni patto con loro. Temetti che mi rinchiudessero in casa per il resto della vita. Così scappai. Rimasi in giro senza meta per cinque giorni, senza un soldo in tasca, senza un posto dove andare… volevo andare da quelli che mi avevano offerto di diventare una supereroina, ma non sapevo dove cercarli. Incontrai invece un gruppo di scalmanati ubriachi con intenzioni ben peggiori del bullo della scuola. »</p><p>Bob ascoltava con attenzione in religioso silenzio.</p><p>« Non avevo la forza fisica per stenderli tutti, ero solo una ragazzina, ma potevo scappare con i miei poteri. Così feci, ma quelli continuarono a inseguirmi. Avevo davvero paura. Non guardai nemmeno dove stavo andando. A un certo punto sentii solo un tonfo alle mie spalle. Un supereroe, uno vero, li aveva stesi tutti. Ricordo che il cuore mi batteva a mille quando si avvicinò a me… non sapevo cosa fare. Temevo mi riportasse dai miei genitori, ma mi resi conto subito che non sarei riuscita a sfuggirgli. Lui mi guardò, mi sorrise e mi disse che avevo uno splendido potere, di cui non dovevo avere paura. Gli risposi che io non ne avevo, ma che i miei genitori sì. Lui mi sorrise e mi riportò a casa. Parlo con i miei molto a lungo, anche se non so cosa disse loro, visto che mio padre mi aveva chiuso in camera. Sta di fatto che la mattina dopo alcuni uomini vennero a casa e mia madre mi disse che avevano accettato che collaborassi con il governo. Speravano fosse una cosa temporanea, ma credo invece che non mi abbiano mai perdonato la scelta di diventare una vera supereroina a tempo pieno, soprattutto mio padre… mamma invece col tempo si è un po’ addolcita, ma questo non le ha impedito di avere un infarto quando le ho detto che il mio futuro marito sarebbe stato un altro supereroe! »</p><p>Bob rise: « Sì, in effetti ho conosciuto mia suocera in ospedale… ma non mi ha mai detto che ci era finita a causa mia! »</p><p>« Con gli anni ha imparato ad affezionarsi a te… »</p><p>« Mi togli una curiosità? Chi era il supereroe che ti ha salvata? »</p><p>Helen lo guardò con aria furbetta: « Oh, lo conosci bene… adesso è in pensione come supereroe, ma continua a lavorare per il governo. È un omino piccolo, pelato, che ti ha tirato fuori dai guai più di una volta… »</p><p>Bob sbiancò: « No… no, non ci credo… »</p><p>Helen annuì.</p><p>« Il folletto grigio del governo… era un supereroe? »</p><p>La donna rise: « Uno dei primi. »</p><p>« E in tutti questi anni non me l’avete mai detto? Pazzesco… »</p><p>« Manchi solo tu, Bob, raccontami la tua storia! »</p><p>Bob si accomodò sulla poltrona: « Credo di avertela già detta, ma se ci tieni così tanto a risentirla… »</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Semplicemente non me ne sono accorto!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Semplicemente non me ne sono accorto!</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Bob chiuse gli occhi, come se sperasse di rivedere nella sua mente i suoi genitori, prima di cominciare a raccontare.</p><p>« Al contrario di te, Helen, i miei genitori sapevano benissimo cosa fossero i superpoteri. Mio padre li aveva… »</p><p>Helen lo guardò incuriosita: « Purtroppo non ho avuto l’occasione di conoscerlo… qual’era il suo potere? »</p><p>L’uomo alzò gli occhi al cielo: « Raggi laser dagli occhi… »</p><p>Helen lo guardò sconvolta: « Ma allora Jack Jack… <em>ha preso dal nonno???</em> »</p><p>« Ehi, mio padre si limitava a quello! Lavorava come metalmeccanico, non sai quanto gli erano utili i suoi poteri… »</p><p>Helen sorrise, pensando ai bei tempi in cui i supereroi non dovevano vergognarsi di ciò che erano.</p><p>« Ma quindi non era un supereroe? »</p><p>« All’epoca c’erano già almeno altri due eroi con quel potere e papà decise di farsi da parte. Dato che mia madre era una persona normale, quando nacqui il dubbio attanagliò i miei genitori: avrei avuto i poteri o no? »</p><p>« Fammi indovinare: il grande e potente Mr Incredibile sollevò il divano a sei mesi! »</p><p>Bob arrossì: « Veramente no… nessuno si accorse di nulla fino alle scuole medie, nemmeno io. »</p><p>Helen lo guardò di storto: « Aspetta, aspetta… questa non me l’hai raccontata! »</p><p>« Ah no? »</p><p>Elastigirl si alzò in piedi, guardando furiosa il marito con le mani sui fianchi: « Robert Parr, quando la pianterai di avere dei segreti con me? Sono tua moglie, diavolo! »</p><p>Bob la guardò perplesso: « Non c’è nessun segreto, davvero! Credevo di avertelo già detto. Non è così? »</p><p>« La prima cosa che so sul tuo conto è ti cucisti malamente il costume da solo usando tovaglie, presine e asciugamani e che con questo costume a patchwork fosti pizzicato da due poliziotti che ti riportarono a casa pensando che fossi scappato! »</p><p>« Bè, sì… ma avevo già quattordici anni all’epoca! Quello a cui mi riferisco è accaduto almeno due anni prima. Ma sei davvero sicura che non te l’abbia raccontato? »</p><p>Helen si risedette: « No, Bob, non me l’hai raccontato… ma puoi sempre recuperare ora. »</p><p>« Ok, dunque… mentre sia tu che i piccoli avete mostrato subito i vostri poteri, apparentemente io sembravo un bambino normale in tutto e per tutto: giocavo con gli altri bambini, parlavo, ridevo, nessuno si era mai lamentato di me. Ero riuscito a iscrivermi ai boy scout senza che nessuno avesse nulla da ridire. I miei genitori erano fieri di me ugualmente e mio padre non mi fece mai pesare che non avessi ereditato le sue capacità. Mi disse sempre che mi avrebbe amato qualunque persona avessi scelto di diventare. »</p><p>« Cavolo… da piccola avrei fatto carte false per sentirmi dire una frase del genere da mio padre! »</p><p>« Ormai eravamo certi che non avessi ereditato alcun superpotere e per me non era un problema. Almeno fino alla camping dei boy scout, dove anche i genitori erano invitati a partecipare. Dovevo avere dieci o undici anni, non ricordo bene… comunque, c’era una gara di orientamento nei boschi, due squadre di ragazzi e due di adulti che si sfidavano a trovare l’uscita di un bosco. Io partì con la mia squadra e i miei genitori con la loro. Continuammo separatamente fino a quando non sentì un urlo. A quel punto corsi senza pensare ad altro verso la voce. »</p><p>« L’istinto del supereroe… »</p><p>Bob rise: « Forse. Quando arrivai vidi uno della squadra degli adulti incastrato sotto un grosso albero che gli era caduto addosso. Mia madre era andata a chiamare mio padre per chiedergli di bruciare il tronco con i suoi raggi laser, ma prima che tornasse io, come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo, avevo già sollevato l’albero con una mano e avevo tirato via il malcapitato. Non ti dico la faccia dei miei quando mi videro con quel grosso tronco sollevato fin sopra la mia testa! »</p><p>Helen sorrise: « E tu? »</p><p>« Io ero tranquillissimo. Avevo già fatto cose del genere, ma mai davanti ai miei genitori o ad altre persone e pensavo che fosse normalissimo… non lo consideravo un superpotere! Parlando in seguito con i miei, saltarono fuori un sacco di episodi che loro non immaginavano nemmeno. »</p><p>« Ad esempio? »</p><p>« A otto anni, mentre rincorrevo la palla in mezzo alla strada, ero stato investito da una macchina ma ne ero uscito senza un graffio. Nelle esplorazioni nei boschi con gli scout arrivavo sempre fra i primi perché seguivo un percorso a linea retta, senza badare ad alcun tipo di ostacolo. A scuola però mi comportavo normalmente, perché mi adeguavo a quello che facevano gli altri. Ai maestri e ai professori andava bene e non mi sono mai preoccupato di fare qualcosa in più, nemmeno nelle ore di educazione fisica. In effetti mi ero sempre chiesto perché mia madre faticasse così tanto a passare l’aspirapolvere sotto il divano quando in camera mia alzavo il letto tranquillamente. Pensavo lo facesse anche lei quando non guardavo! »</p><p>Helen si sbatté una mano sulla fronte, mentre il marito continuò il discorso: « Quando i miei contattarono il governo e mi fecero controllare da medici esperti, dissero che probabilmente la mia superforza cresceva proporzionalmente con l’età e che non si era ancora sviluppata completamente. Era per questo motivo che quando ero più piccolo non si erano accorti di nulla e, grazie anche a una serie di coincidenze, neanche dopo. »</p><p>La donna sorrise: « E allora meno male che Jack-Jack si è fatto notare adesso! Credo che visto i poteri che si ritrova una scena del genere da adolescente non l’avrei retta senza avere un infarto! »</p><p>« Tale madre, tale figlia! »</p><p>« Lo stesso vale per te… »</p><p>I due supereroi si avvicinarono con l’intenzione di abbracciarsi teneramente, fino a quando un superistinto materno, portò Helen ad allungare un braccio e a spalancare la porta. Flash corse verso la sua camera, ma sua madre fu più veloce di lui a chiudere la porta. Bob si limitò a rovesciare un sacchetto di farina sulla testa della figlia.</p><p>Violetta sbuffò, sollevando una nuvoletta di polvere: « Uffa, proprio sul più bello! Stavo aspettando il bacio! »</p><p>Helen guardò i figli con aria fintamente arrabbiata: « E allora, cosa ci fate svegli a quest’ora? »</p><p>Flash protestò: « Non è colpa nostra, Jack-Jack non ci lascia dormire! »</p><p>Violetta annuì: « Credo abbia gli incubi, non so, sta di fatto che parlotta, galleggia in aria e continua a trasformarsi… »</p><p>Bob corse verso la camera per acchiappare il figlio prima che combinasse danni irreparabili. Helen sospirò: ci mancava ancora il piccolo sonnambulo!</p><p>« E voi perché non avete avvertito subito? »</p><p>« Volevamo, poi vi abbiamo visto lì che stavate per baciarvi… »</p><p>« Allora adesso noi ci occupiamo di Jack-Jack e voi andate a dormire, ok? Domani mattina c’è scuola e non accetto scuse di alcun tipo! »</p><p>I ragazzi sbuffarono ma ubbidirono. Bob tornò poco dopo con il piccolo, che finalmente si era dato una calmata. Helen sospirò.</p><p>« Mi sa che abbiamo scelto il momento sbagliato per darsi ai ricordi… »</p><p>Bob scosse la testa: « Io credo di no. Semplicemente dobbiamo solo fare attenzione a non basarci solo su quelli… »</p><p>Helen finì la frase per lui: « … perché la più grande avventura dobbiamo ancora viverla insieme ai nostri figli. Questo è solo l’inizio… »</p><p>Bob e Helen guardarono ancora una volta il loro piccolo e spensero la luce. Era ora di dormire anche per loro.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>